


The failed cake

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childishness, F/F, Family Fluff, Food Fight, Fun, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Emma is bored and Regina decides to make them a cake. Sadly she let's the blonde help her and everyone knows Emma swan and kitchens simply don't mix...





	The failed cake

**Author's Note:**

> This story is deticated to my dear friend Danielle, because this story is her idea. I was just happy to write it. Hope you'll enjoy :)

“I'm bored… “ Emma sighed, as Regina rolled her eyes at her. 

“You're always bored, dear. “

“Naha! “ Emma huffed. 

“You are” Regina chuckled.

“And you're my girlfriend! So.. So it's your duty to entertain me! “ Emma said with a grin, and tried to steal a kiss from Regina but was pushed backwards, making the blonde tumble down on the floor.

“Hey, not nice! “ Emma groaned as she received a smirk from Regina. 

“Serves you right” she shrugged and stood to her feet. 

“Where are you going? “

“ugh, sometimes you're such a child Miss swan! But if you have to know, I'm going to the kitchen! “

******

Regina walked out to the kitchen, and decided to bake a cake. And she wasn't a bit surprised that it didn't take more than a few minutes before her girlfriend popped her head inside the room, with a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Are we gonna bake a cake? “

“Not we.  **I am** . I don't even want you so much as near the oven” Regina chuckled.

“It's not my fault! I told Henry to help me to remember the… “ Regina cut her off as she dragged her into a kiss.

“Don't blame it on our son. He's 12. You're an adult. And sadly not a smart one. But if you want to keep me company, that's fine. But I'll bake the cake”

Emma rolled her eyes but walked up to the counter and sat down on one of the chairs, with a pout.

“I can't help it if kitchen things don't like me”

“Miss Swam, if you don't mind me asking, but what on earth did you eat when you lived in Boston? Sandwiches?“ Regina asked with a smirk as Emma shrugged.

“I ate out. I guess.”

“All the time? “Regina was seemingly confused but not surprised.

“Yeah. I never learned to cook… and now I have a girlfriend that refuses to teach me as well! “

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma once again. She loved her but sometimes she could really behave like a an idiot.

But.. Then again.

She was  _ her  _ idiot.

******

“Well, fine. You can help me” Regina sighed and Emma fistbumped into the air before she walked up to her.

“I knew you were fun, Gina! “

“There is one rule though”

“Ugh, I hate rules… “

“And yet you work as the sherriff”

“That's not the same thing”

“I see. Well, my one rule is that You have to listen to me.. And do as I say, okay? “ Regina said, her voice sounding a bit stern. 

 

“Yes miss mills. Can we start now? “ the blonde asked, almost jumping up and down on the spot, like a over excited dog.

Regina pointed to the pantry and told Emma what ingridients they needed and the blonde started to take out what she was told.

It was then a mischievous smile started to  grow on the brunettes lips.

So when she walked up to the counter and grabbed the flour, she opened the bag as much she could and called Emma's name.

As the blonde turned around, Regina threw the bag of flour in her girlfriend’s face, effectively covering the blonde.

“What the.. What the hell! “ Emma coughed, as Regina started to laugh so much, she almost started to cry.

“I can be fun if I want to, as you can see” Regina grinned.

“Oh, lets go then “ Emma replied and opened the bag of sugar and threw it on her girlfriend, but Regina just waved with her hand, and made the sugar hit Emma instead.

“Oops” Regina shrugged. “My bad “

“That's not fair. I can't do that! “ Emma said with a pout, as she walked up to Regina and grabbed her by the waist.

“But, I can do this!” She added as she wrestled Regina down on the floor and threw sugar at her.

Regina was still laughing, as emma did. They rolled around on the kitchen floor and the usually pedantic kitchen looked like a war zone. 

But neither of them seem to care. They were simply enjoying life. Something neither of them had done so much throughout their lives. 

*****

As they rolled around and wrestled each other, emma pressed her lips against Regina's and the former queen smiled as she deepened the kiss. 

She felt like the teenager she had never gotten the change to be, and she loved it.

A sudden cough made them both snap their eyes open, and Regina and Emma saw Henry standing in the doorway with his mouth open, and confused.

“You'll catch flies, dear” the brunette chuckled.

 

Henry looked around the kitchen, seemly shocked over the chaos it was in there.

“What… what are you doing? “

“Gina wanted to bake a cake, and then she started to throw flower and sugar at me and I wrestled her down.. And then we started to make out.. That's it” Emma smirked, and Henry didn't answer, he just nodded and backed out of the room and left his two mothers.

“If I had raised him from the beginning, he wouldn’t be such a… prude” Emma said and Regina rolled her eyes.

“And if you had actually raised him, Henry would have been an… idiot. Just like you”

“ugh, you're such a bitch. I'll get you for that!” Emma chuckled as she pressed down the brunette and covered the brunette hair in flower.

“There you go. A new hair color, suiting a queen”

******

After cleaning up the kitchen, both woman quickly realized they shouldn't try to bake another cake. Instead the queen cheated a bit and used her magic to make one instead. Emma didn't care, she was just happy to have something to eat.

“You know, miss swan, you may be a idiot. But I'm happy I met you” Regina said with a gentle smile and pressed a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

“Oh, that reminds me about a thing. I be right back” the blonde suddenly said as she stood to her feet and left the room. Regina quirked a eyebrow but sat and waited for the blonde to come back. 

 

As the blonde came back to the room again, Henry stood by her side, making Regina even more surprised. Especially as the little boy held a bouquet of roses and a iPhone.

With a small nod, he pressed play on the phone and when Regina heard the familair song, she couldn’t help but smile.

_ I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, but you came around, and you knocked me on the ground from the start. _

“Emma...Miss Swan, what are you up to?” Regina’s question went unanswered. The blonde in question, merely bent down on one knee in front of the brunette. She held a small velvet box in her hand.

”Regina, My Queen...I never knew what it was like to have a family, but we have started one together, and I want to see what we can build together. I am so happy with you already, but I wonder if would want to you make me even happier” she paused here, and opened the case. Nestled on black silk, was a small, but breathtaking, ring,

”Regina Maria Mills, would you marry me?” 

 

Regina’s dark eyes misted with tears, as she nodded.

”Yes, Oh yes Emma. I would love to marry you.” Grinning at the brunette, Emma stood up and after she put the ring on Regina’s finger, they shared a sweet kiss as she was engulfed in a hug.

Henry just kind of stared at them, before chuckling.

”I am going to end up traumatized if that’s how the cakes are made from now on...but I’m so happy for both of you.” He said, as he embraced both of his mothers.

  
The end! 


End file.
